Vegetamus Prime
Super Soldier: The Prime Project During the Prime Project in Age 1008 Sam was mutated into Vegetamus Prime by Professor Yue. The mutagen formula was combined with the D.N.A of Frozen. Once the mutation was completed he broke out of his chamber and killed Professor Yue along with Galactic Prime before making his escape. In the Neo Republic of Trypticose,Trenton attempted to be coronated King but was gunned down by Vegetamus The Return of The Laurentian Guard The Laurentian Guard was relocated to the overseas colonies in Africa. Once they return in Age 1020 they realize that the king is dead. Whitney raised the old Laurentian Flag which had been torn during Samantha's failed annexation. The Laurentian Guard is seeking vengeance for their fallen king as they travel north into Northern Trypticose. The Laurentian Guard catches the attention of Sam Sutakira who was resting at home with his newborn daughter and lover Daisy. Sam switches back to his Vegetamus form as he takes off towards Northern Trypticose. by the time Vegetamus arrives in the outskirts of Cobalt city the Laurentian Guard had revived Yang Dominus. Yang ordered the Laurentian Guard to attack Vegetamus who was in his Third Reduction Form. Whitney takes on Vegetamus first as she proves to be more powerful than Vegetamus could handle. Vegetamus breaks out of his Third Reduction Form and enters his Second Reduction form. The power gap between Vegetamus and Whitney closes as he promptly kills her without breaking a sweat. Rebecca took on Vegetamus next as she fought him on equal footing. Rebecca made a remark about how stupid Vegetamus was to be captured by Cassidy in the first place. This enraged the Prime further as he killed her after this remark. Brittany was the last member of the guard to fight Vegetamus. Coincidentally Brittany nearly overpowered Vegetamus until he used his Bukujutzu Death divider to slice her right arm. Yang attempted to intervene but only lead to Brittany's demise as Yang had cut off Vegetamus's tail. Not wanting to be defeated Vegetamus broke out of his Second Reduction form and into his First Reduction form. Yang could not keep up with the Yue mutant and only got an advantage when she used her Power Boost technique. But the drawback to her technique left Yang weakened and so she along with the 5,000 inhabitants of cobalt city were snuffed out with the Bukujutzu Tornado. Arc 1 In the beginning Vegetamus wins the presidency. Later he dissolved the republic naming himself Emperor and remilitarized Trypticose. During the second Intercontinental War (1070-1080) the countries of Metropoles,Scorpionoxi and the Kingdom of Noveserbic were annexed. Trypticosian forces pushed D.E.S.P.A.I.R. into China.The Setsudaneese Empire also Expanded with it's ruler Quazar. In Age 1080 the Maximian Empire declared war on Vegetamus and the army moved west. Mirai Eric arrived from the future and warned Vegetamus of this approach and so the army moved north and smashed through Maximian territory. By Age 1083 the North American continent was under Vegetamus's control. The Maximian's made their last stand at Diego Ventei and were overwhelmed by the sheer military mightof Vegetamus. Ronaldo Furntworth was executed by a tactical squad soon after his wife Cassidy was killed by Vegetamus. Arc 2 Mere days after Cassidy's death her sister Samantha was preparing war on Vegetamus. Samantha had taken refuge in the Mexican protectorate and had earned favor of the ruler. Once Vegetamus was made aware of this he went there himself to sort it out. Vegetamus killed her elite guards and stole files off of her computer. When Vegetamus knocked out the power, Samantha became aware of his presence. Samantha tried to ward off Vegetamus but was subdued and thrown out her sliding glass door. Vegetamus in an hilarious moment buries her in sand and then builds a small sand wall before the tide comes in. When the tide awakes Samantha the pair exchange words and they fight. Samantha is caught off guard by Vegetamus's 100% of 1% form and transforms using her robe Kamikana. Samantha begins to get the upper hand but Vegetamus reveals his 10% form and finishes her off swiftly. Arc 3 Arc three is the final nail in the coffin for the mighty Karyotin Empire. Raygor is near the end of her rope as Quazar and Vegetamus team up to stop her. Raygor seemed to have brute strength on her side when she powered up to 100% in the fight. Quazar had his hands full fighting against Stephanie Karyotin who had survived her encounter with Cody. Realizing that 10% of his powers would not cut it Vegetamus used his 20% form. Vegetamus killed Raygor with a Warp Bukujutzu Blast as he then assisted Quazar in killing Stephanie. Quazar could not achieve his original form in combat allowing him to be defeated by Stephanie. Her victory did not last long as Vegetamus vaporized her with his Bukujutzu Nova that sent Stephanie into space. Techniques Bukujutzu Nova Bukujutzu Blast Bukujutzu Blast X10 Bukujutzu assault Super Bukujutzu blast God Bukujutzu Blast Masteree Bukujutzu blast Bukujutzu destuction sphere Erasure Bukujutzu boost Prime Power boost Bukujuztu lightning Transformations Third Reduction form Second Reduction Form First Reduction Form(Assault form) Original Form 100% of 1% Super Arctic Demon (10%) Ascended Arctic Demon (20%) Hyper Arctic Demon (30%) Bukujutzu Mastery(40%) Legendary Arctic Demon (50%) Legend Surpassed Arctic Demon(60%) Magical Arctic Demon (70%) Abso Arctic Demon (80%) God Bukujutzu Mastery (90%) Primax Absorbed (100%)